I Think I Love You ( Vkook )
by liltaetae
Summary: "YA! PARK JIMIN. Aku membenci MU" dan ingatkan jungkook untuk mencakar abs miliki jimin yang sudah membuatnya malu di depan taehyung
1. Chapter 1

**I Think I Love You**

 **Cast : Taehyung (BTS) x Jungkook (BTS), member BTS dan Zelo (BAP)  
Genre : Romance, Lifeschool  
Rating : T  
Warning : Boy x Boy don't like don't read. Bahasa amburadul :D  
Disclaimer : BTS adalah milik BigHit dan Orang Tua mereka. Cerita adalah 100% milik Author. **

Jungkook POV

Aku melangkah dengan riang menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang makan. Di sana sudah terlihat oemma, appa dan sepupuku Park Jimin. Aku langsung duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sebelah Jimin hyung. Aku masih saja tersenyum seperti orang bodoh saat Jimin hyung menyikut tanganku sambil menatapku seolah berkata Kau-Sudah-Gila nya yang hanya aku balas dengan cengiran. Sedangkan oemma dan appa tampak ikut tersenyum saat melihatku yang tersenyum begitu lebarnya.

" aigo, sepertinya anak oemma yang manis ini sedang bahagia sekali hmm?", senyum lebar dibibirku seketika berganti dengan pout saat mendengar perkataan oemma. Oh oemma baru saja mengatakan aku apa? Manis? Astaga apakah oemma terserang pikun sehingga lupa kalau aku ini NAMJA? Aku bukan MANIS tapi TAMPAN oemma. Aku menjerit kencang yang tentu saja hanya dalam hati.

" oemma, apakah aku harus mengulanginya lagi? Aku namja oemma dan aku tidak suka dikatakan MANIS, aku ini TAMPAN tau", aku masih mempoutkan bibirku sambil tetap menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng kimchi ke dalam sepupuku yang menyebalkan itu terkikik geli mendengar penuturanku.

"arasseo,arraseo. Mianhe kookie-ah, jadi hal apa yang membuatmu tersenyum sampai seperti itu pagi-pagi begini hmm?", lagi-lagi senyum terkembang dibibirku. Aku kembali mengingat hal yang membatku bisa tersenyum seperti orang bodoh begini pada pagi yang aku rasa sangat sangat indah ini.

" aku rasa itu karena tetangga kita ahjumma. Itu namja yang bernama Kim Taehyung itu, bukankah jungkook sangat tergila-gila pada namja itu meskipun baru kenal beberapa hari yang lalu dan apakah ahjumma tahu? Namja Jepang itu akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Jungkook, makanya dia sangat bahagia dan oh-, aww", Jimin hyung mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran lemparan sendokku. Hah, rasakan itu, dasar ember bocor (?), tidak bisakah dia itu menjaga rahasia dengan sedikit lama? Baru kemarin malam aku menceritakan kepadanya tentang Kim Taehyung yang akan satu sekolah denganku. Astaga, ingatkan aku untuk menyumpal mulut besarnya itu lain kali. Aku menatap Jimin hyung dengan kekesalan yang sebentar lagi pasti akan meledak, dan lihatlah dia hanya tersenyum seperti itu? Selera makanku hilang sudah karena namja pendek ini.

" sudahlah, aku kenyang. Oemma, appa aku berangkat dulu ne", aku melangkah menjauh dari ruang makan setelah mencium pipi oemma dan appa ku. Aku terus melangkah meninggalkan seorang Park Jimin yang sibuk meneriakiku di belakang sana. Masa bodoh dengannya.

Jungkook POV End.

Author POV

Jungkook melangkah dengan sedikit tergesa di lorong sekolahnya. Ia benar-benar lupa tentang tugas yang diberikan jung saem beberapa hari lalu. Sepertinya itu adalah efek karena ia begitu bahagia mengetahui kalau pangerannya akan satu sekolah dengannya. Tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan jalanan, Jungkook terus saja berjalan dengan cepat ani sekarang dia sudah mulai berari kecil dan...

BUGH.

"aww appo, eh... mianhe aku tidak melihat jalan. Jeongmal mianhe apa ada yang- OMO Tae Hyung", tanpa sadar Jungkook berteriak cukup nyaring, membuat beberapa siswa yang ada di koridor serta orang yang di tabraknya menoleh kaget. Taehyung mendongak dan mendapati wajah imut Jungkook yang benar-benar merasa bersalah padanya. Ia lalu tersenyum hangat pada namja manis itu.

"gwenchana kookie-ah, sepertinya kau terburu-buru, pergilah kalau ada yang sangat penting. Aku baik-baik saja kok",Jungkook masih terdiam setelah melihat Taehyung yang tersenyum manis padanya. Ah, sangat tampan., tapi lamunannya buyar saat mengingat tugas dari Jung saem yang killer itu.

"hyung jeongmal mianhe. Aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa nanti hyung", Jungkook langsung mengambil langkah lebar-lebar menuju kelasnya.

"aigo, anak itu", Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook tergesa-gesa seperti itu hanya bergumam kecil sambil berlalu untuk pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Ah iya, Kim Taehyung adalah anak pindahan dari Jepang. Dia satu tahun lebih tua dibandingkan dengan Jungkook. Namja ini memiliki sifat yang unik dan juga wajah yang tampan seperti tokoh anime. Ia baru saja pindah dari Jepang minggu lalu, dan kebetulan sekali ia bertetangga dengan namja manis tadi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeon Jungkook. Semenjak pertama kali Taehyung mengenal Jungkook ia sudah menyukai namja itu, tapi ia masih enggan menyatakannya karena dirasa ini terlalu cepat. Lagipula ia juga masih harus memastikan perasaan Jungkook kepadanya. Taehyung sebenarnya adalah asli keturunan Korea, appa dan oemmanya juga orang korea. Ia tinggal di Jepang selama tiga tahun hanya untuk menemani sang kakak yang menempuh pendidikannya dan tentu saja ia juga bersekolah di sana. Dan sekarang kakaknya sudah menyelesaikan pendidikannya dan akhirnya ia bisa kembali lagi ke tanah kelahirannya.

Taehyung sudah menyelesaikan urusannya di ruang kepala sekolah. Ia berjalan santai menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Jangan heran kenapa Taehyung seperti sudah mengenal baik sekolah ini, ia memiliki beberapa orang sahabat di sini namanya Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi dan Jung Hoseok. Mereka adalah sahabat Taehyung dari taman kanak-kanak hingga sekarang. Bahkan meskipun Taehyung jauh di jepang mereka tetap berkomunikasi sehingga tidak pernah merasa putus hubungan. Dan merekalah yang mengajak Taehyung berkeliling seharian penuh di sekolah ini kemarin saat hari minggu. Sehingga Taehyung bisa mengingat dengan baik semua seluk beluk sekolah ini.

" taetae, kaukah itu. Aigo akhirnya aku bisa satu sekolah lagi denganmu alien", Taehyung memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar penuturan sahabatnya hoseok yang seenaknya saja berteriak seperti orang pabo itu.

" berhenti memanggilku alien hoseok hyung. Dan bisakah kau bersikap normal layaknya manusia lain. Kau berisik tau!",Taehyung berjalan menjauh dari hoseok untuk menuju kelasnya.

"Ya! Enak saja kau bicara, memangnya aku ini bukan manusia apa", Hoseok merengut kesal mendengar perkataan Taehyung tadi. Ia kembali berlari mengejar Taehyung yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi di ujung tangga menuju lantai dua itu.

Jam pelajaran sudah akan berakhir 10 menit lagi. Dan itu artinya adalah surga bagi murid-murid yang sudah terlihat jengah dengan semua pelajaran pada hari ini. Begitu juga dengan Jungkook. Ia masih setia membuat coretan-coretan gambar di buku tulisnya.

"huh, kenapa 10 menit lama sekali sih. Aku sudah bosan. Ck",Jungkook berdecak kesal sambil tetap mencoret-coret buku tulisnya, meninggalkan beberapa lukisan abstrak di sana.

"sabarlah jung, kau berlebihan sekali sih", zelo hanya bergumam mendengar keluhan dari Jungkook, teman sebangkunya. Jungkook hanya mendengus pelan mendengar teguran dari Zelo tersebut.

TENG TONG TENG (?)

Dan Yeayy, Jungkook dengan semangat segera memasukkan semua buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dan pergi melesat keluar kelas setelah mengucapkan salam kepada sang guru. Ia bergegas menuju lantai dua tempat kelas Jimin berada dan kalian tidak perlu bertanya lagi maksud sebenarnya keberadaan Jeon Jungkook di lantai dua tempat anak tingkat dua ini. Jawabannya tentu saja bukan untuk mengajak Jimin hyungnya yang menyebalkan itu untuk pulang bersama (meskipun itu salah satunya), apalagi kalau bukan untuk menghampiri sang pujaan hatinya Kim Taehyung. Jungkook berdiri di dinding dekat pintu yang bertuliskan 2A sambil memegang erat kedua tali ranselnya. Ia mulai kesal karena Jimin masih saja belum keluar dari kelasnya, sedangkan lorong sudah mulai ramai dengan murid tingkat dua. Ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal baru saja keluar dari kelas itu, ah itu kan Jung Hoseok teman dekat Jimin.

"Hoseok hyung!", Jungkook menepuk pundak hoseok yang membuat namja itu terkaget.

"aih, kookie kau mengagetkanku. Kau mencari Jimin?", Hoseok yang langsung mengerti kenapa Jungkook disini langsung bertanya dan di balas anggukan imut oleh Jungkook.

"dia sudah pulang bersama yoongi hyung. Dia bilang akan pergi berkencan dengan pacarnya itu", Jungkook langsung merengut mendengar perkataan hoseok. Ah, kenapa ia lupa kalau namja itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Dan lagi, ingatkan Jungkook untuk mencakar abs jimin saat di rumah nanti.

"kookie-ya", Jungkook terkaget mendengar seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kelas jimin. Ah, lagi-lagi ia lupa bukankah tujuan utamanya kemari tadi untuk melihat namja yang ada di depannya ini? Jadi Taehyung satu kelas dengan Jimin ya.

"e...eh hyung. Kau satu kelas dengan Jimin Hyung?", taehyung hanya menjawab dengan anggukan serta senyuman manisnya.

"ah, kookie bukankah kau bertetangga dengan Taehyung? Lebih baik kau pulang dengannya saja ne. Mian aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini, anggota club dance sudah menungguku. Aku pergi ne, bye", belum sempat Jungkook protes hoseok sudah lebih dulu berlari pergi. Dan meninggalkan dua manusia yang kini benar-benar merasa awkward itu.

"err... kookie kau pulang denganku saja ne. Lagipula ini sudah sore", Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang masih menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"ah ne hyung. Kajja kita pulang", Jungkook berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Taehyung yang berjalan pelan di belakangnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"mungkinkah...", Taehyung segera mempercepat langkanya saat ia sudah tidak melihat Jungkook lagi di lorong.

 **TBC...**

 **hai hai ^^ aku author baru. Dan aku bawa epep abal2 pertama aku, jadi sangat butuh masukannya ya review juseyo ne ^^ Gumawo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Think I Love You**

 **Cast : Taehyung (BTS) x Jungkook (BTS), member BTS dan Zelo (BAP)  
Genre : Romance, Lifeschool  
Rating : T  
Warning : Boy x Boy don't like don't read. Bahasa amburadul :D  
Disclaimer : BTS adalah milik BigHit dan Orang Tua mereka. Cerita adalah 100% milik Author. **

Previous chapter...

 _"_ _err... kookie kau pulang denganku saja ne. Lagipula ini sudah sore", Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang masih menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya._

 _"_ _ah ne hyung. Kajja kita pulang", Jungkook berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Taehyung yang berjalan pelan di belakangnya sambil tersenyum manis._

 _"_ _mungkinkah...", Taehyung segera mempercepat langkanya saat ia sudah tidak melihat Jungkook lagi di lorong._

 _Chapter 2_

Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk miliknya. Ia masih saja memasang senyuman yang membuat ia berkali lipat lebih manis. Astaga, ia masih saja memikirkan kejadian pulang sekolah yang benar-benar hampir membuatnya serangan jantung mendadak itu. Kau bayangkan saja bagaimana gugupnya saat duduk berdua di dalam mobil orang yang kau suka. Oh, bisa berada di dekat Taehyung begitu saja sudah sukses membuat ia senam jantung dan juga membuat pipinya memerah hebat karena gugup. Hmm... mungkin ada untungnya juga Jimin meninggalkannya tadi. Saat sedang asik dengan dunianya, jungkook dikagetkan dengan teriakan absurd seorang Park Jimin yang dengan seenaknya saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa permisi.

"hyaaaa... Park Jimin. Apa-apaan kau berteriak begitu dan KETUK DULU PINTUNYA SEBELUM MASUK", Jungkook balas berteriak keras kepada Jimin yang menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"ya! Panggil aku hyung. Aku ini lebih tua darimu pabo. Ah ya, aku dengar dari hoseok tadi kau pulang bersama Taehyung ya?", Jimin tersenyum jahil ke arah jungkook yang menatapnya tajam.

"ne, dan kau berhasil membuatku terlihat bodoh di depannya Park Jimin. Bagaimana mungkin kau tega meninggalkan dongsaeng mu yang imut ini untuk pergi berkencan tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu eoh? Kau mau abs mu itu ditambah dengan garis-garis halus bekas cakaran ku ha?", Jungkook mengomel panjang lebar kepada Jimin yang masih saja memasang cengiran tanpa dosanya. Membuat Jungkook benar-benar ingin mencakar abs milik jimin.

"coba saja kalau kau berani melakukan itu? Aku pastikan besok sekolah akan gempar dengan foto-foto dirimu dengan pakaian maid wanita saat festival sekolahmu tahun lalu", Jimin tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat wajah Jungkook yang berubah menjadi merah padam karena malu.

"YA! PARK JIMIN. Aku membenci MU", Jungkook berteriak sangat kencang sehingga membuat Jimin langsung berlari keluar dari kamar namja manis itu sambi menutup kedua telinganya.

"Jungkookie berhentilah berteriak begitu. Kau membuat kaget saja. Ah ya, di bawah ada Taehyung dan orang tuanya. Kau mau bertemu dia?", Jimin berkata dengan sangat santai bahkan sangat sangat santai tanpa mempedulikan seorang Jeon Jungkook yang sekarang nyaris mati karena terlalu kaget mendengar perkataan Jimin. Oh astaga, pasti Taehyung mendengar teriakannya yang cetar membahana badai tornado barusan. Oh, ya tuhan dia mau menaruh mukanya dimana kalau bertemu dengan Taehyung. Astaga...kau benar-benar menyebalkan Park Jimin.

"kenapa kau baru bilang hyung? Apa ia datang dari tadi ? Mau apa dia kemari dengan kedua orantuanya? Astaga dia pasti mendengar teriakanku tadi. Ya tuhan, Jimin Hyunggggg ottokhae?", Jungkook benar-benar merasa frustasi sekarang. Runtuh sudah image imutnya didepan Taehyung. Pasti namja tampan itu sekarang sangat ilfeel pada jungkook.

"salahkan saja mulutmu yang lebih dulu berteriak sebelum aku bicara. Dan kook-ah, kau terdengar seperti seorang anak gadis yang akan pergi berkencan jika bicara seperti tadi. Ah, Taehyung dan kedua orang tuanya melakukan kunjungan kerumah tetangga, karena orangtuanya baru tiba dari Italia kemarin malam makanya baru sekarang melakukan kunjungan tetangga. Kau pikir mereka mau melamarmu begitu? Ya ampun kook, kau itu sangat mengerikan, dan taehyung pasti akan sangat sengsara jika memiliki 'istri' sepertimu", Jimin mencibir sambil tertawa keras saat melihat jungkook menatapnya sangat tajam bahkan kelewat tajam dari biasanya.

"aku NAMJA hyung, berhenti mengatai aku yeoja. Lagipula siapa yang berpikir dia akan melamarku? Kau saja yang berlebihan, sudahlah sana keluar. Aku ingin tidur saja", Jungkook mendorong Jimin untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Belum sempat Jungkook menutup pintu kamarnya ia langsung terdiam karena melihat seseorang yang baru saja berdiri di ujung tangga sambil tersenyum kearahnya dan jimin.

"Ya! Taehyung-ah, aku senang sekali kau ada disini. Kebetulan ayo bantu aku mengerjakan tugas fisika dari Yoon Saem ne. Eumm tapi karena kamarku sedang di renovasi bagaimana kalau kita belajar di kamar kookie saja. Kau tidak keberatan kan kook? Ah, pasti tidak kajja Tae masuk. Anggap saja kamar sendiri", oh astaga jungkook benar-benar ingin memenggal kepala Jimin sekarang. Enak saja ia berbohong tentang kamarnya yang sangat jelas tidak dalam keadaan renovasi apapun, dan dia mengajak Taehyung ke kamarnya? Ya tuhan jungkook tidak tau kesalahan apa yang sudah ia buat sehingga punya hyung sesinting seorang park jimin. Jungkook bisa mati karena senam jantung jika Taehyung ada di kamarnya begini. Ya ampun... siapapun selamatkan jungkook segera.

"eumm... kajja hyung masuk. Seperti kata jimin hyung, anggap saja kamar sendiri ne", Jungkook berujar sambil mencoba menyibukkan diri menata segala macam komik yang ada di atas tempat tidurnya. Ah, ia lupa menatanya tadi saat selesai membaca jadi sedikit berantakan disana.

"kookie, kau suka membaca komik ya? Aku juga suka membaca komik, lain kali ayo bertukar koleksi",Taehyung tersenyum kearah jungkook yang juga sedang menatapnya. 'Ya, lain kali kita memang harus bisa lebih sering duduk berdua di ruangan ini sambil membaca komik dengan aku yang tidur dipangkuan taetae hyung dan kami akan terlelap bersama sambil berpelukan' dan ya ampun pikiran Jungkook mulai membuat fantasi-fantasi manis tentang dia dan Taehyung tanpa menyadari bahwa pipinya sudah memerah ah bukan hanya pipinya tapi juga telinganya. Taehyung yang secara diam-diam memperhatikannya tersenyum manis sambil berjalan menuju Jungkook dan duduk di sampingnya. 'Astaga dia sangat manis' taehyung mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut Jungkook yang dibalas dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna karena kaget, membuat Taehyung tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi makhluk imut didepannya itu.

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hmm? Sampai-sampai begitu kaget melihatku di dekatmu. Apa aku sangat tampan sampai mukamu memerah begitu saat melihatku?",dan Kim Taehyung tahukah kau sekarang makhluk imut didepanmu itu merasa malu setengah mati karena ucapanmu. Rasanya ingin sekali jungkook mengubur dirinya di lubang semut(?) karena sangat malu.

"a...ah, ani hyung. Aku hanya baru ingat eumm bagaimana keadaan mu setelah aku menabrakmu tadi pagi? Apa ada yang sakit?", oh astaga tuanJeon itu sangat jauh dari kata sempurna untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari seorang Kim Taehyung.

"hahahaha, kau memang tidak pintar mengalihkan pembicaraan kookie-ya. Bagaimana mungkin ada yang terluka, kau hanya menabrakku dengan pelan kook. Hanya saja karena aku sedikit kurang fokus makanya terpental sedikit ke belakang. Tapi aku baik-baik saja kok, tak perlu cemas", Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook lagi dan sekarang Jungkook ikut tersenyum lega karena Taehyung tidak apa-apa. Oh, sebentar ada yang aneh di sini, Jungkook rasa ada yang kurang, tapi a...pa? AH IYA, DIMANA PARK JIMIN? Dia bilang ingin minta bantuan Taehyung dengan tugasnya.

"hyung, sebentar ne. Aku akan liat Jimin hyung dulu, tadi kan dia ingin minta bantuan darimu utuk tugasnya", Jungkook mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedang asyik dengan komik manga Jungkook yang tadi diambilnya dari rak buku namja manis itu. Lupakan sebentar tentang namja tampan satu ini, ayo kita lihat Jeon Jungkook dan sepupu sengklek(?)nya Park Jimin. Ternyata Jungkook hampir saja berteriak keras kalo tidak ingat dengan Taehyung yang ada di kamarnya. Bagaimana tidak, Park Jimin yang tadi punya usul sinting itu sedang asik melakukan video call dengan sang kekasih manisnya Min Yoongi. Sepertinya Jungkook benar-benar ingin mengubur diri di lubang semut.

Jimin yang melihat Jungkook yang menatapnya tajam, hanya tersenyum polos tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Jungkook melangkah lebar-lebar menuju ke tempat tidur Jimin dengan aura kelam yang masih mengitarinya. Jimin mulai bergidik melihat Jungkook, ia merasakan sinyal bahaya menguar dari seluruh tubuh Jungkook, bahkan sekarang kamarnya terasa sangat menyeramkan baginya -_-

"kau benar-benar ingin aku bunuh Park Jimin. Bagaimana mungkin kau masih bersantai di sini dan melakukan video call dengan suga hyung setelah berhasil membuatku hampir mati karena serangan jantung ha? Kemarikan smartphone mu itu", Jungkook merebut smartphone Jimin dan langsung terlihat Yoongi yang menatap mereka bingung.

"Mian suga hyung, tapi jimin hyung harus menyelesaikan urusannya dulu denganku",Jungkook tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Yoongi yang malah lebih mirip senyum setan bagi Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Baiklah. Dan chimchim, aku hanya bisa berdoa besok kau masih memiliki anggota tubuh yang lengkap ne. Bye",dan layar smartphone itu pun berubah menjadi gelap seiring sambungan yang diputuskan oleh Yoongi.

"sekarang ayo kekamarku, dan lakukan hal sesuai dengan ucapanmu hyung. Atau kau akan melihat semua isi kamarmu ini terbang kehalaman belakang lewat balkon yang indah itu",lagi-lagi Jungkook tersenyum sangat sangat manis hingga Jimin semakin bergidik. Ketahuilah wahai Park Jimin saat seorang Jeon Jungkook marah ancamannya adalah hal yang paling berbahaya seantero korea(?). Jimin pun berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan mengambil buku tugasnya, ia berjalan menuju kamar Jungkook sambil tetap diam. Di belakangnya Jungkook mengikuti sambil tersenyum sangat lebar bahkan tertawa sangat kuat dan pastinya hanya dalam hati. Ia sangat senang bisa balas dendam pada hyungnya yang sedikit sinting itu.

Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook dan Jimin memasuki kamar menoleh sebentar ke arah dua makhluk yang baru saja memasuki ruangan heran dengan wajah Jimin yang terlihat masam berjalan sambil menunduk ke arahnya. Namun, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Taehyung tahu penyebab wajah masam seorang Park Jimin, ia berani bertaruh pasti ada hubungannya dengan makhluk manis di belakangnya itu.

"Tae kajja bantu aku kerjakan tugasnya ne",Jimin mendekat ke arah Taehyung. Ia langsung membuka buku paketnya dan buku tugasnya. Sedangkan seseorang yang menjadi tersangka utama 'wajah masam' Jimin duduk bersila dengan tenang di atas karpet yang ada di dekat tempat tidurnya, ia meraih tabletnya dan mulai bermain game kesukaannya. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena Taehyung merebut tablet itu dari tangan Jungkook mengisyaratkan agar namja manis itu juga ikut belajar.

"hyuuung~ aku ingin main game. Kembalikan tablet ku", Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Itu membuat dia terlihat sangat sangat imut. Lihatlah, wajah taehyung berubah merah karena melihat kelakuan bunny manis ini.

"nonono, kau kerjakan dulu tugasmu. Besok kau tidak perlu berlari sepanjang di koridor lagi karena lupa dengan tugasmu kook. Jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa tau, karena semua yang kau lakukan pasti akan aku ketahui",Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Masih menatap Jungkook yang dalam shock mode on. Bagaimana taehyung bisa tahu ia tadi pagi lupa membuat tugasnya.

"kookie, kenapa masih di sana? Kau mau aku gendong ke meja belajar agar bisa mengambil bukumu?",Taehyung tersenyum sangat manis sekali. Dan sekarang bukan hanya Jungkook yang shock tapi Jimin juga ikut shock mendengar kata-kata Taehyung. Ah, ternyata cinta sepupu manisnya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"ba...baiklah hyung, aku akan mengerjakan tugasku", Jungkook berdiri dan duduk di meja belajarnya. Mengambil secara acak buku pelajarannya dan berpura-pura membukanya.

15 menit kemudian

Tak satupun tugas yang diselesaikan oleh Jungkook karena ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke atas kasurnya dimana ada dua manusia yang sedang sangat serius dengan tugas mereka. Taehyung yang merasa diperhatikan pun menoleh ke arah Jungkook, buru-buru namja manis itu mengalihkan tatapannya menuju buku paket yang sedari tadi hanya ia bolak-balik saja. Tanpa Jungkook sadari, taehyung sudah berada tepat di belakangnya sambil memegang sesuatu seperti sebuah eumm notebook?

"kookie",Jungkook benar-benar hampir saja serangan jantung karena tTaehyung yang secara tiba-tiba memanggilnya begitu.

"ne hyung? ada apa?", Jungkook berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin menutupi rasa gugupnya. 'Eh? tunggu apa itu yang dipegang Tae Hyung? Jangan bilang itu notebookku yang menghilang secara misterius tadi pagi setelah tabrakan. Ah iya kenapa aku tidak berpikir sampai sana ya? Aih Jeon Jungkook pabo' Jungkook merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Taehyung atas kebenaran notebook itu.

"Taetae hyung, apa itu milikku?", Jungkook menunjuk notebook warna merah yang masih ada di tangan Taehyung itu.

"ne, kau menjatuhkannya tadi saat bertabrakan denganku. Cha, lain kali hati-hati ne. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, oemma dan appaku pasti sudah menungguku", Taehyung mengusap rambut Jungkook lembut, membuat sang empu kembali merona. Dan akhirnya Kim Taehyung pun keluar dari kamar itu sambil masih tersenyum penuh arti.

Jungkook melemparkan notebooknya itu ke atas meja belajarnya. Berniat menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya karena ia benar-benar malu pada Taehyung. Tapi niatnya terhenti saat ia melihat sesuatu yang menyembul keluar dari notebook merah kesayangannya itu. Detik berikutnya ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh teriakan absurd seorang Jeon Jungkook bahkan Jimin yang baru beberapa saat lalu mulai terlelap harus rela bangun secara paksa karena teriakan memekakkan telinga itu. Tiba-tiba Jungkook memeluk Jimin dengan sangat erat.

Taehyung yang baru saja keluar dari pintu rumah Jeon jungkook bersama kedua orang tuanya terkekeh mendengar teriakan Jungkook. Taehyung rasa ia tahu kenapa Jungkook berteriak seperti itu. Oh Tuan Kim sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada bunny manis kita hmm?

 **TBC...**

 **Gumawo buat yang udah baca epep abal-abal saya. Maafkan atas kekurangan sana sini epep nya ya. Dan buat she3nn0 makasih ya atas reviewnya, bener banget mereka itu couple paling cuteh di BTS menurut aku. Ikutin terus ne epepnya ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Think I Love You**

 **Cast : Taehyung (BTS) x Jungkook (BTS), member BTS dan Zelo (BAP)  
Genre : Romance, Lifeschool  
Rating : T  
Warning : Boy x Boy don't like don't read. Bahasa amburadul :D  
Disclaimer : BTS adalah milik BigHit dan Orang Tua mereka. Cerita adalah 100% milik Author. **

Previous Chapter

 _Taehyung yang baru saja keluar dari pintu rumah Jeon jungkook bersama kedua orang tuanya terkekeh mendengar teriakan Jungkook. Taehyung rasa ia tahu kenapa Jungkook berteriak seperti itu. Oh Tuan Kim sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada bunny manis kita hmm?..._

Chapter 3

Jimin masih saja terheran melihat kelakuan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba memeluknya begitu erat. Sepertinya ia melewatkan sesuatu saat tidak sengaja tertidur beberapa saat yang lalu. Lihat saja, Taehyung pun sudah tidak ada di kamar ini sekarang. Eh, lama-lama ia merasa sesak juga dipeluk seerat ini oleh Jungkook.

"kookie-ya, aku tau kau sedang senang, tapi jangan sampai nyawaku hilang karena tidak bisa bernafas begini dong",Jimin memasang wajah datarnya menatap Jungkook yang malah membalas tatapan itu dengan tersenyum lebar.

"hehe mian hyung, habisnya aku terlalu senang sih", Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya pada Jimin. Sepupunya itu menatap Jungkook serius seolah-olah Jungkook adalah pencuri yang baru saja tertangkap basah.

"jadi apa yang membuatmu berteriak sekeras itu? Kau bisa saja mengagetkan orang satu blok ini tahu",Jimin masih menatap sepupunya itu sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di dagu.

"eumm... itu hyung. Taetae hyung memberikan aku surat. Err...isinya...ah membuatku sangat senang hyung",Jungkook kembali tersenyum layaknya orang idiot. Oh ayolah tuan Jeon, sepupumu yang tampan tapi kurang tinggi itu penasaran apa isi dari surat itu.

"apa isinya? Apakah dia sudah menyatakan cinta? Atau dia mengajakmu berkencan atau apa Jeon? Jangan membuatku penasaran doong", Jimin tiba-tiba frustasi memikirkan apa isi surat dari seorang Kim Taehyung.

"tidak, seingatku dia belum menyatakan cinta ataupun mengajak kencan", Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memasang wajah seriusnya.

"lalu apa yang membuatmu sehisteris itu?", Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. Kalau bukan dua hal itu yang dilakukan Taehyung, kenapa Jungkook sehisteris itu?.

"dia mengajakku untuk ke perpustakaan sekolah besok siang",Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan Jimin dengan wajahnya yang polos. Dan...

JEDARRR

Seolah ada petir berkekuatan tinggi baru saja membuat seorang park Jimin hangus terbakar hingga ubun-ubun(?) nya. Ya ampun, dia lupa kalau sepupu kelincinya ini kan tergila-gila pada seorang Kim Taehyung. Sehingga ia tega membuat Jimin RELA HARUS TERTARIK SECARA PAKSA KELUAR DARI DUNIA MIMPINYA HANYA KARNA TAEHYUNG MENGAJAK JEON JUNGKOOK KE PERPUSTAKAAN BESOK SIANG?. Tolong garis bawahi hanya ke PERPUSTAKAAN dan dia sudah sehisteris itu? Ya Tuhan, Jimin benar-benar menjadi frustasi sekarang.

"APA?! Hanya karena itu kau berteriak sekeras itu dan membuatku TERBANGUN?",Jimin melotot ke arah Jungkook, yah meskipun tidak banyak efek yang timbul pada mata sipit seorang Park Jimin dari kata MELOTOT itu. Sedangkan yang dipelototi hanya memasang wajah innocentnya.

"kenapa kau berteriak hyung? Lagipula itukan kabar yang sangat bahagia hyung, kau tidak senang dongsaengmu yang tampan ini akhirnya bisa pergi berdua dengan orang yang ditaksirnya",Jungkook masih menatap Jimin dengan wajahnya yang kelewat polos membuat tangan sang lawan bicara gatal untuk memberikan jitakan sayang dikepala Jungkook.

"hah, sudahlah terserah kau saja. Aku mengantuk ingin tidur",Jimin merebahkan kembali tubuhnya dikasur empuk milik Jungkook. Membuat si empunya menatap kesal Jimin. Hingga sesaat selanjutnya...

DUAKK

Jimin mendarat dengan sangat cantik di lantai kamar yang keras dan dingin. Ia bangun dan mengelus-elus wajah tampannya yang mendarat terlebih dahulu tadi.

"kenapa menendangku Jeon?",Jimin menatap sebal Jungkook yang masih bersila manis diatas tempat tidurnya.

"kalau mengantuk tidurlah di kamar mu sendiri hyung. Pergi sana", Jungkook dengan segera mengusir Jimin membuat namja tampan itu mendengus sebal.

"huh, baiklah. Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku. Kalau bukan karena aku, pasti kau tidak akan bisa berduaan besok dengan pangeran mu itu", Jimin masih mengomel pelan sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Jungkook. Dan Jungkook hanya berteriak mengucapkan terimakasih pada sepupunya yang sedikit sinting itu. Huh, sepertinya bukan hanya Jimin yang aneh, tapi mereka berdua memang saudara yang aneh bin absurd.

Di sekolah...

Jungkook melewatkan pagi harinya dengan sangat lancar tanpa hambatan. Segala macam tugas secara mendadak kemarin malam ia selesaikan dalam waktu dua jam saja. Wah, efek sepucuk surat dari Kim Taehyung mengubah Jungkook menjadi seorang murid yang jenius, yah meskipun aslinya ia memang sudah jenius. Jungkook melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Sudah jam 11.30 dan sebentar lagi adalah istirahat kedua untuk makan siang. Aye, dia akan ke perpustakaan bersama seorang Kim Taehyung, menghabiskan waktu berdua diantara meja-meja kecil perpustakaan dan Jungkook akan bisa dengan leluasa memandang wajah tampan seorang Kim Taehyung. Ini sungguh-sungguh kesempatan yang sangat langka untuk Jungkook. Jungkook menoleh ke arah sampingnya, dimana ia melihat teman sebangkunya zelo tengah tertidur pulas dengan kepala yang ditumpu pada mejanya. Ck, dasar pemalas baru jam segini dia sudah tertidur begitu.

TENG TONG TENG..

Ah, akhirnya bel berbunyi juga. Degan segera Jungkook berlari keluar kelas, berjalan tergesa menuju ke perpustakaan. Tak butuh waktu lama ia sudah ada di depan perpustakaan, sedangkan orang yang mengajaknya belum terlihat kehadirannya di sini. Jungkook memutuskan untuk duduk menunggu Taehyung di bangku depan perpustakaan. Ia mengeluarkan earphonenya dan menyetel lagu dari mp3 smartphonenya. Yah, setidaknya akan menghilangkan kebosanannya kalau-kalau Taehyung sedikit terlambat.

Sudah lebih dari 5 menit Jungkook menunggu Taehyung, tapi sang empu masih belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Apakah Taehyung melupakan janji yang ia buat sendiri dengan Jungkook?. Huh, Jungkook mulai sedikit mengantuk sekarang karena bosan menunggu Taehyung.

Tuk

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pelan puncak kepala Jungkook membuat namja manis itu mau tak mau harus mendongak melihat sang pelaku. Senyum Jungkook mengembang ketika melihat orang yang didepannya teryata adalah Kim Taehyung. Namja tampan itu membawa sebungkus roti dan dua buah susu kotak rasa strawberi di tangannya dan juga sebuah buku yang ia dekap. Jangan lupakan earphone yang tergantung di lehernya membuat namja itu terlihat berkali lipat lebih tampan bagi Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum pada Jungkook ia kembali mengacak surai hitam kelam milik namja itu.

"Kau sudah lama menungguku? Mianhe, tadi aku mampir ke kantin dulu. Aku tau kau pasti belum makan, jadi aku belikan ini untukmu",Taehyung menggoyangan roti dan susu yang ada dalam genggamannya. Jungkook tersenyum lucu, mendengar ucapan Taehyung barusan. Ia merasa sangat senang melihat Taehyung sangat perhatian padanya.

"hehe kau tahu saja hyung kalau aku belum makan. Kalau begitu kajja ke perpustakaan", Jungkook berdiri hendak menarik Taehyung untuk masuk ke perpustakaan namun langkahnya tertahan karena interupsi dari Taehyung.

"kita tidak usah ke perpustakaan kookie, aku sedang malas ke sana. Lagipula kita pasti akan diomeli ibu penjaga perpus karena membawa makanan. Bagaimana kalau ke taman belakang saja? Di sana cukup sejuk untuk menghabiskan waktu sambil makan siang dan mendengarkan musik", Taehyung lagi-lagi tersenyum ke arah Jungkook membuat si manis bergigi kelinci itu tersipu malu.

"hummm baiklah hyung. Aku rasa itu ide bagus, kajja!",Jungkook menarik perlahan pergelangan tangan kiri Taehyung yang tak terlalu sibuk dengan segala macam barang bawaannya itu. Mereka langsung mendudukan diri dibawah sebuah pohon maple yang rindang. Jungkook duduk bersandar pada pohon maple yang terlihat masih kokoh itu meskipun usianya sudah cukup tua, sedangkan Taehyung memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Jungkook enggan untuk bersandar pada pohon tersebut. Ia membuka buku yang tadi dibawanya dan mulai membacanya. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya menatapnya sambil terus tersenyum.

"ya! Kau tidak akan kenyang hanya dengan menatapku begitu kook. Makanlah roti itu, dasar kau ini",Taehyung mencubit kedua pipi gembil milik Jungkook membuat namja manis itu mepoutkan bibirnya.

"haish, appo hyung. Berhenti mencubiti pipiku. Kau sama saja dengan Suga hyung dan Jimin hyung",Jungkook masih saja mengomel kesal saat dirasanya ada sesuatu yang menimpa kedua paha kakinya. Aigo, itu kepala Taehyung yang baru saja mendarat dengan mulus dikakinya itu. Jungkook yang kaget hanya bisa menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi yang menurut Taehyung sangat lucu.

"diamlah kook. Kalau kau tidak diam juga aku akan menciummu mengerti?!", Jungkook langsung bungkam mendengar ancaman dari Taehyung, bahkan sekarang wajahnya menjadi sangat merah menyaingi warna tas punggung kesayangannya. Perkataan Taehyung benar-benar membuatnya ingin terbang sekarang juga. Tak mau lebih lama menahan malu jungkook pun mencoba mencari kegiatan lain, yaitu memakan roti yang dibawakan oleh Kim Taehyung tadi.

Taehyung masih berbaring dengan jaman dikaki seorang Jungkook yang kini hanya bisa diam tanpa tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia sesekali menatap Taehyung yang terlihat serius dengan bukunya. Namun tak lama setelahnya namja itu mengagetkan Jungkook dengan permintaannya.

"Kook, aku mengantuk. Bernyanyilah untukku biar aku bisa tidur ne",Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan memohon yang sangat lucu menurut Jungkook. Namja yang lebih muda pun menghela nafas lalu tersenyum.

"arraseo, hyung ingin aku menyanyikan apa?",Jungkook menatap namja yang ia cintai itu dengan masih tersenyum. 'Ah, ini seperti kisah-kisah romantis dalam drama yang ditonton umma, aku akan bernyanyi sambil mengelus lembut rambut tae-hyung dan ia akan tertidur lelap. Aigo pasti sangat manis' lagi-lagi tanpa diperintah otak brilian namja manis itu menciptakan adegan-adengan romantis yang sangat indah.

"ha, nyanyikan aku lagunya mariah carey open arms ne. Aku suka sekali lagu itu. Cha, mulainlah bernyanyi aku sudah mengantuk",Taehyung memejamkan matanya, menunggu Jungkook menyanyikan lagu yang ia minta. Tak lama setelahnya suara lembut nan sangat menenangkan itu mulai mengalun menyapa pendengaran seorang Kim Taehyung. Ia tersenyum sambil tetap menutup matanya. Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung tersenyum pun ikut tersenyum. Ia sangat senang sekarang, bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Kim Taehyung bahkan mereka sudah sangat mirip pasangan kekasih. Ah, sangat disayangkan mereka belum jadi sepasang kekasih. Jungkook menghembuskan nafas keras, menyudahi nyanyiannya saat dirasa sudah tak ada pergerakkan dari Kim Taehyung, dan Jungkook yakin namja tampan itu sudah tertidur sekarang. Tangannya terangkat untuk merapikan poni rambut taehyung yang hampir menutupi matanya. Lagi-lagi namja imut itu tersenyum senang. Ia ingin sekali mengecup kening Taehyung sekarang, tapi ia takut akan membangunkan namja itu. Tapi ah siapa peduli, bukankah sekarang ia sedang tidur kapan lagi ia punya esempatan seperti ini. Jungkook pun menunduk untuk mengecup sekilas kening Taehyung dan kemudian buru-buru menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Taehyung. Oh astaga disini jadi sangat panas rasanya.

"Saranghae Taehyung hyung",Jungkook bergumam sambil tersenyum.

"nado saranghae Jeon Jungkook",Jungkook benar-benar kaget mendengar suara serak yang membalas ucapannya barusan. Ha? Apa? Dia bermimpi kan Taehyung membalas ucapannya barusan? Oh ayolah ini tidak lucu sama sekali. Jungkook melihat ke arah Taehyung, dan ya tuhan namja itu sedang tersenyum pada Jungkook? Ya tuhan, Jungkook mulai gila rasanya sekarang.

"h...ha? apa barusan hyung mengatakan sesuatu?",ck,lihatlah Jeon sekarang kau seperti orang bodoh dengan ekspresimu yang menggemaskan itu.

"kau tidak mendengarnya? Aku bilang nado saranghae Jeon Jungkookie",Taehyung yang sudah dalam keadaan duduk mencubit kedua pipi berisi milik jungkook. Dan sekarang lihatlah wajah uri kookie benar-benar merah semerah kepiting rebus. Ingin sekali ia melompat kegirangan sekarang saat mendengar penuturan Taehyug barusan. Demi Jimin yang tidak akan pernah tinggi itu ia benar-benar bahagia sekali sekarang. Haa... kisahnya seperti dalam drama-drama saja. 'umma, appa...aku cinta kalian'jungkook berteriak keras didalam hatinya. Ayolah kook apa hubungannya itu dengan pernyataan Taehyung barusan -_-

"jadi apa kau mau jadi kekasihku? Umm... mungkin ini sedikit aneh karena kita baru kenal beberapa hari yang lalu tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu ani aku mencintaimu bahkan sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu waktu itu. Dan semakin hari aku semakin menyukaimu bahkan sehari tidak melihatmu membuatku frustasi sendiri. I think I love you, so I wanna ask you once again would you be my boyfriend?",Jungkook benar-benar meleleh sekarang. Ia benar-benar kehilangan semua kata-kata dan fikirannya. Dengan kaku Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum gugup. Dan detik berikutnya ia merasakan sepasang tangan yang memeluknya erat. Hangat, itulah yang Jungkook rasakan sekarang. Ia kembali tersenyum manis sekali.

"Gumawo chagiya",Jungkook merasakan pipinya kembali bersemu mendengar penuturan Kim Taehyung yang sekarang sudah menjadi kekaasihnya itu. Hah, dan itulah bagaimana dua makhluk itu menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang bersama pertama mereka dan berakhir dengan Taehyung menyatakan perasaannya. Sangat manis sekali. Eh, tapi tunggu apa mereka sadar ada 8 pasang mata yang mengintip mereka.

"aigo... mereka manis sekali", itu suara dari seorang namja berkulit pucat yang berdiri di sebelah namja berwajah imut.

"tapi bukankah aku lebih romantis dari Taehyung baby",namja bertampang imut itu menaik turunkan alisnya. Menggoda namja berkulit pucat di sebelahnya.

"ya! Pendek berhenti menggombal di sini", namja berwajah lonjong yang berdiri paling depan itu menyahut sambil memukul kepala namja yang dipangginya pendek barusan.

"YA! Kenapa memukulku? APPO",namja yang ternyata Jimin itu mengerang marah. Apa mereka lupa dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang? Lihatlah, berkat teriakan merdu seorang Park Jimin dua namja yang sedang mereka intip menoleh kaget.

"OMO... sepertinya kita harus pergi dari sini sekarang. Lihatlah taehyung berjalan kemari", namja berwajah lonjong-Heosok mulai melangkah menjauh diikuti ketiga temannya yang lain. Secepat mungkin pergi sebelum mereka ketahuan dan jadi bulan-bulanan Taehyung karena sudah merusak acara romantisnya.

"sepertinya tadi ada suara orang", Taehyung bergumam pelan sambil terus menatap sekelilingnya.

"siapa hyung?",jungkook yang berjalan dibelakang Taehyung menatap heran.

"anio, kajja kita pergi. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi", Taehyung menggandeng tangan Jungkook yang dibalas dengan senyum sumringah namja manis itu.

"Kajja",mereka berdua pun tertawa.

 **Mian rada lama ngepost. Inspirasinya lari-lari (?) mulu sih jadi nulisnya rada-rada lama. Ah, ini ngga sesuai harapan sama sekali. Chapter ini bener-bener ancur aa... alurnya kecepetan, maafkan author yang hanya manusia biasa ini #etdah. Intinya mian kalo ngga sesuai dengan perkiraan ne. Jangan bosen ye bacanya ^^ dan buat yang revie GUMAWO aku cinta kalian, makasih banyak banget udah luangin waktu buat baca epep abal-abal ini dan review. Tapi aku ngga bisa bales satu-satu jadi lagi-lagi maapkan author ne hahaha T.T**

 **Chapter depan aku mau bawa MinYoon moment. Ada yang mau? Atau ini di end aja? Yang mau di lanjut review ne ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 (Special MinYooN)

**I Think I Love You (Special MinYoon)  
Other cast : TaeKook, Namjoon, Hoseok, dll  
Genre : Romance, Lifeschool  
Rating : T  
Warning : Boy x Boy don't like don't read. Bahasa amburadul :D  
Disclaimer : BTS adalah milik BigHit dan Orang Tua mereka. Cerita adalah 100% milik Author. It's for MinYoon moment hehe XD**

Jimin mengelus dadanya lega setelah berlari kencang meninggalkan tiga temannya yang lain. Ia takut sekali kalau Jungkook tau bahwa Park Jimin yang baru saja mengacaukan acara romantisnya bersama dengan pacar barunya, Kim Taehyung.

TAK

Jimin mendelik kesal kepada si pelaku yang memukul kepalanya dengan sangat tidak manusiawi. Namun tatapan itu tak bertahan lama setelah melihat pelaku pemukulan. Tatapan mematikannya berganti dengan eyesmile nan dibuat seimut mungkin membuat sang pelaku pemukulan dan dua orang dibelakangnya ingin benar-benar memukulkan kepala namja ber-abs itu kedinding.

"kenapa kau meninggalkan kami huh? Lagipula kan mereka tidak tahu kalau yang mengintip itu kita bodoh",Suga-sang pelaku pemukulan berkacak pinggang didepan Jimin yang masih sibuk mengelus kepalanya yang malang.

"aku takut Jungkook akan membuatku ingin terjun dari lantai tiga gedung ini karena ia menjahiliku hyung. Makanya aku lari begitu. Lagipula salahkan hoseok hyung yang memukul kepalaku tadi",Jimin memasang wajah memelasnya membuat Yoongi menghembuskan nafas jengah.

"salahkan wajah menjijikkan mu saat menggombali suga tadi pendek",Hoseok berkata tak acuh membuat Jimin ingin sekali menggantung namja gila itu ditiang bendera.

TUK

Jimin tertawa terbahak melihat Hoseok yang mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak. Oh dan pelakunya adalah Kim Namjoon sang ketua osis nan nyentrik, jago ngerap, salah satu orang terkaya di sekolah dan merupakan salah satu sahabat mereka yang tak kalah absurdnya dari Jimin dan Hoseok. Biasanya namja berlesung pipi ini akan banyak berkomentar tapi karena sesuatu hal yang Jimin, Yoongi, Hoseok dan Jungkook tak juga ketahui dari kemarin namja ini tiba-tiba menjadi sangat pendiam. Bahkan Jungkook takut salah satu hyung kesayangannya itu kesambet karena terlalu sering duduk menyendiri di bawah pohon besar di taman depan lapangan basket. Tapi ketahuilah saudara-saudara sekalian Namjoon seperti itu bukan karena hal yang seperti itu.

"kau tak boleh mengatai orang begitu hoseok-ah. Yah meskipun aku akui memang kenyataannya begitu sih",namjoon tersenyum lebar ke arah Jimin yang mendelik pada dirinya dan juga Hoseok yang sudah mulai larut dalam tawa nistanya. Jimin menatap Yoongi yang masih diam tanpa bicara dengan muka memelas, mengharapkan belaskasihan eoh? Ayolah Park Jimin kau lupa siapa kekasihmu itu? Dia adalah Min Yoongi orang paling cuek seantero sekolah, ah atau mungkin se Korea dan jangan lupa lidah tajamnya yang lebih tajam dari samurai. Lihat saja, meskipun kau memasang wajah memelas yang lebih mirip dengan wajah orang bodoh itu bahkan hingga kau benar-benar menangis pun pasti ia tak akan peduli. Kalau tak percaya, pasti sebentar lagi ia akan...

Pergi...

Jimin diam dengan mulut yang menganga persis sekali seperti orang pabo, menatap kekasih pucatnya yang berjalan cepat menjauh darinya tanpa peduli dengannya yang masih saja menjadi bahan bully-an dua makhluk menyebalkan didepannya. Ia kembali menatap kesal dua sahabat setengah gilanya yang masih tertawa.

"hahahahahaha bahkan suga pun tak peduli padamu Park. Hahahaha kau benar-benar malang bantet",Hoseok lagi-lagi membuatnya ingin merobek mulut ember milik sahabatnya itu. Kenapa ia begitu jujur sih, membuat Jimin makin sedih saja. Reality tak selalu harus sesuai expectation Jiminie.

"Ya! Berhenti tertawa bodoh. Suara kalian benar-benar seperti perusak mood", Jimin meninggalkan dua manusia yang masih saja tertawa seperti tak ada pekerjaan lain saja.

Jimin setengah berlari, mengejar Yoongi yang sudah pasti sekarang berada di kantin untuk mengisi perutnya. Jimin terkadang kesal dengan sifat cuek akut namjachingunya itu. Bahkan ia berpikir bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyukai seseorang seperti Yoongi itu. Namun semakin Jimin memikirkannya makin Jimin tidak mampu untuk menemukan jawabannya. Karena seolah seperti sebuah sihir, semua hal yang Yoongi lakukan membuatnya semakin mencintai namja mungil itu. Jimin memperlambat kecepatan larinya setelah melihat seorang namja mungil berkulit pucat duduk di salah satu meja kantin dengan dua orang yang menjadi asal muasal semua penderitaan yang dialami Jimin dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Jimin mendengus sebal dan sepersekon kemudian sebuah seringaian tercetak jelas di wajah namja itu. 'huh, kau benar-benar membuatku makin mencintaimu hyung' Jimin masih memasang seringaian itu di bibirnya, ia berjalan cepat menuju Yoongi yang duduk berhadapan dengan dua orang sahabatnya yang lain. Ia langsung menyambar kilat bibir tipis milik sang kekasih yang sedang dalam mode pout itu, membuat Yoongi dan dua orang didepannya melotot tak percaya bahkan wajah mereka semua memerah dan tentu saja itu dalam artian karena merasa sangat malu. Dasar Park Jimin tak tau aturan -_-.

"apa yang kau lakukan BODOH?!",Yoongi benar-benar marah pada Jimin, astaga ingatkan dia kalau ini adalah kantin yang sedang sangat penuh dengan murid-murid. Dan jangan lupakan dua manusia didepannya yang sakarang menatapnya tanpa kedip, demi semua koleksi video sistar dan girls day milik Hoseok ini benar-benar memalukan. Hell, namja yang biasa di panggil Suga itu benar-benar yakin kalau kepala namja ber-abs itu bermasalah setelah ia memukulnya tadi.

"jangan berteriak babe, itu hukuman karena kau mengabaikanku dan malah memilih makan bersama dua manusia ini di sini",Jimin berujar santai sambil meneguk segelas orange jus yang sekarang tinggal seperempat isinya.

"k...kkau panggil aku apa? KAU PANGGIL AKU APA? Heol, kau benar-benar cari mati Park, kau kan tau ini adalah area yang sangat dipadati para murid",Yoongi kembali berteriak di depan wajah Jimin namun malah membuat Jimin tersenyum manis melihat sang namjachingu. Pasalnya wajah Yoongi memerah parah setelah dipanggil'babe' oleh Jimin kkk~.

"berhenti berteriak sayang, atau kau mau aku cium sekali lagi",Jimin menyeringai menatap Yoongi yang terdiam, wajahnya masih memerah. Tangan Jimin mulai menarik suga untuk kembali duduk diam, menyodorkan segelas lagi orange jus milik namja bergigi kelinci yang duduk di depan mereka. Namja itu masih menatap takjub pada Jimin.

"woah hyung, kau benar-benar WOW, aku tidak tahu kau sangat romantis begitu",namja bergigi kelinci –Jungkook- itu tersenyum pada Jimin sambil menepuk tangan sedikit kuat dengan ekspresi wajah yang kelewat imut, membuat namja yang duduk di sebelahnya harus menahan hasratnya dengan sangat ekstra untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembil namjachingunya. Jimin tersenyum bangga ke arah Jungkook, menatap sepupunya itu seolah berkata apa-kau-lupa-siapa-sepupumu-ini.

"kook-ah, kenapa kau seantusias itu? Kau juga menginginkannya hmm?",wajah jungkook memerah sempurna mendengar penuturan namja di sampingnya –Taehyung- yang sekarang sibuk mengusap lembut rambutnya.

"dan oh ya chim, mereka memberi tahuku kalau mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih",Yoongi tersenyum lebar pada Jimin yang juga ikut tersenyum lebar, membuat ekspresi seolah terkejut yang menurut Jungkook benar-benar berlebihan.

"JINJA? Astaga, kapan kau jadiannya kook? Apa saat berada di perpustakaan tadi? Bagaimana cara ia menyatakan cintanya? Apa dengan sebuah bunga? Atau sebuah buku atau apa? Ayo ceritakan padaku",Jimin memberondong sang dongsaeng dengan sederet pertanyaan yang membuat Jungkook bersweatdrop ria. Dan ah, apa kalian ingat sudah yang ke berapa kalinya YoonMin ini berteriak seperti orang bodoh begitu?, melupakan fakta kalau mereka hidup bukan di tengah hutan belantara.

"ceritanya panjaaang sekali hyung. Mungkin nanti saja ya di rumah",Jungkook tersenyum lebar pada Jimin yang malah memasang wajah pout mode on.

"HA! Aku ada ide, bagaimana kalau nanti pulang sekolah kita jalan-jalan? Ajak Hoseok hyung dan juga Namjoon hyung bagaimana? Hitung-hitung merayakan hari jadi kalian ini",Jimin menatap Jungkook sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Haish, Jiminie kenapa kau dan Yonggi hyung suka sekali berteriak sih? Kau lupa kita dimana?",Taehyung menatap kesal Jimin yang entahlah sangat hobi membuatnya terkejut dengan teriakannya yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

"hehehe mian Tae, aku terlalu bersemangat sih",Jimin nyengir lebar ke arah Taehyung yang memutar bola matanya malas.

"Park, dimana Hoseok dan Namjoon? Kau meninggalkan mereka lagi? -_-", Jimin lagi-lagi nyengir lebar pada Yoongi.

"habisnya kau meninggalkanku hyung",Jimin menjawab dengan santainya membuat Yoongi ingin menghantam kepala Jimin dengan mangkuk ramen yang ada di hadapannya.

"hya! Park Pendek Jimin! Tega sekali kau menginggalkan kami",Hoseok membuat kantin seketika riuh dengan suara cemprengnya yang cetar mengalahkan suara orang hutan yang sering mereka lihat di kebun binatang saat masih sekolah dasar.

"Jung Hoseok, kau membuatku kaget bodoh. Ya Tuhan, tak bisakah kalian itu berhenti berteriak sehari saja? Ck, dasar idiot",Taehyung mulai menyumpahi semua kebodohan teman-temannya yang bahkan sudah stadium akut itu. Hoseok, Namjoon dan Yoongi yang mendengar perkataan Taehyung membelalak, memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut yang kentara sekali dibuat-buat berlebihan. Mereka saling pandang dan bersiap-siap untuk kembali...

"DIAM KAU ALIEN !", -berteriak- Yah sepertinya itu sudah menjadi hobi mereka. Taehyung menatap aneh keempat orang yang meneriakinya itu. Heol, kalau saja tidak disekolah ia sudah menyumpal mulut keempat orang didepannya itu.

"eumm... hyung, kau mengenal mereka semua?",Jungkook yang pada dasarnya tak tahu menahu apapun tentang mereka (Taehyung, Namjoon, Hoseok dan Yoongi), hanya menatap namjachingunya dengan tatapan bingung yang errr... sangat imutt.

"aku mengenal mereka melebihi dari mereka mengenal dirinya sendiri kook",Taehyung melirik ketiga sahabat kecilnya yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"maksud hyung apa? Hyung yang merawat mereka dari sejak kecil begitu?",Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya menatap Taehyung yang terkekeh mendengar penuturan polos sang namjachingu.

"Haish, kau itu kelewat polos atau bodoh sih kook? Maksud Taehyung itu dia mengenal mereka sejak kecil bodoh. Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil",dan itu pastilah bukan Kim Taehyung yang menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook melainkan sepupu ababilnya yaitu Park Jimin. Jungkook beralih menatap sangar sang sepupu, yang hanya balas menatap Jungkook.

"itu sedikit berlebihan Park Bantet Jimin. Awas saja kau nanti, kau akan menyesalinya",Jimin sedikit bergidik melihat seringaian setan milik sepupunya yang kelewat imut itu.

"ah sudahlah, jadi bagaimana usulanku tadi? Mau atau tidak? Kalau tidak aku akan pergi kencan dengan my honey baby sweety princess syuga~",Jimin tersenyum sangat manis sambil menatap Yoongi yang sudah ingin melemparkan Jimin ke Antartika itupun kalau ia tega kkk~

"aku sih setuju saja. Tapi aku tidak bisa terlalu lama ikut denganmu chim, aku tidak mau Jungkook pulang terlalu malam",Taehyung menimpali ucapan Jimin sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Jungkook. Dasar genit.

"aigo, uri Taehyungie sangat perhatian sekali pada Jungkookie. Berbeda sekali dengan seseorang",Yoongi cekikikan setelah melihat ekspresi wajah Jimin yang berubah menjadi sangat aneh menurutnya.

"ya hyung! Apa maksudmu? Kurang apalagi perhatianku padamu hah?",Jimin menekuk wajahnya persis anak kecil yang merajuk.

"hahahaha Park lihatlah wajahmu itu. Benar-benar menggelikan dan menjijikkan",Hoseok tertawa nista melihat ekspresi wajah teman baiknya itu. Diikuti tawa dari temannya yang lain bahkan Yoongi juga. Cukup sudah Jimin benci selalu di bully begini.

"SHUT UP. Kalian bahkan jauh lebih menyebalkan dari ahjumma-ahjumma penjual ddeokbokki di depan sekolah",Jimin tambah menekuk wajahnya saat mendengar tawa teman-temannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"woah, woah uri Jiminie sudah pintar bahasa Inggris ne",Namjoon menimpali di sela-sela tawanya. Membuat semuanya makin larut dalam tawanya.

"ah ya, ngomong-ngomong kalian akan melakukan apa memang saat pulang sekolah nanti?",Namjoon berusaha menghentikan tawa nista yang tak kunjung selesai itu. Penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan teman-temannya nanti. Semua kecuali Jimin tentunya berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"ah itu, Jiminie mengajak kita jalan-jalan untuk merayakan hari jadi kookie dan Taetae nanti sepulang sekolah",Yoongi menatap Jimin yang masih menekuk wajahnya. Ia mengusap-usap tangan Jimin yang ada di dekatnya, membuat wajah sang empu menjadi cerah kembali.

"oh begitu, keundae aku tidak bisa karena sudah ada janji yang lain. Mianhe",Namjoon memasang cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"ah kau pasti akan pergi dengan Seokjin hyung ya Namjoonie hyung?",Namjoon menatap Taehyung kaget. Astaga ia lupa kalau calon adik iparnya –Taehyung- itu sedikit tak bisa menjaga rahasia. Yah, hanya sedikit sampai-sampai semua rahasianya habis terbongkar pada dua sahabatnya yang lain –Hoseok,Yoongi-.

"MWO? Kau berkencan dengan Seokjin hyung? KENAPA TIDAK MEMBERI TAHU KAMI?",lagi-lagi Taehyung harus bersabar dengan teriakan cempreng dari Hoseok dan Yoongi. Oh astaga, apa Namjoon belum menceritakan pada mereka? Hahaha ini kesempatan bagus untuk mengancam Namjoon kkk~

"hah, kalian..." "eyy, kalian salah paham, bukan begitu maksudnya. Aku hanya menemani Jin hyung ke toko buku dan toko baju nanti. Ia ingin membeli beberapa buku dan baju katanya",Namjoon tertawa canggung pada dua sahabatnya yang menatapnya penuh curiga. Mana mungkin dua manusia itu akan percaya begitu saja dengan perkataannya.

"benarkah? Kau tidak membohongi kami Kim? Awas jika kau berbohong, kau harus mentraktir kami makan sepuasnya",Namjoon menatap malas dua sahabatnya dan juga Taehyung yang cekikikan tak jelas. Awas saja alien itu nanti, namjoon akan memulangkannya ke planet pluto.

"mana mungin aku membohongi kalian",Namjoon masih tersenyum canggung pada dua sahabatnya yang masih menatapnya curiga. Mereka beralih menatap Taehyung yang masih setia menatap mereka.

"apakah yang dikatakan Namjoonie benar Tae?",Yoongi menatap taehyung dengan tatapan mematikannya mengisyaratkan bahwa awas-saja-kalau-kau-bohong. Namjoon yang melihatnya langsung menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan memelasnya yang malah membuat Taehyung ingin tertawa keras. Pokoknya Namjoon harus membuat Taehyung tak membocorkannya dulu. Bukannya ia tidak ingin bercerita dengan dua sahabatnya yang lain, tapi ia rasa ini belum waktunya untuk Namjoon cerita. Taehyung sedikit berdehem dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang sebelumnya memeluk hangat pinggang sang namjachingu. Ia memasang muka seriusnya membuat dua sahabatnya dan juga Jimin serta Jungkook yang tak mengerti apa-apa ikut penasaran.

"jadi sebenarnya yang dikatakan Namjoon hyung itu eum...",ia menggantung kalimatnya dan memilih untuk meneguk es jeruknya yang masih bersisa setengah gelas itu.

"berjanjilah kalian tidak akan marah padanya dan juga aku ne",Taehyung masih dengan wajah seriusnya menatap sahabat lamanya dan sahabat barunya –Jimin- yang kini menganggukkan kepala dengan antusias.

"yaya kami tak akan marah jadi lanjutkan kata-katamu itu. Apa benar Namjoon pacaran dengan Jin hyung?",Yoongi benar-benar sudah tak sabar mendengarkan perkataan Taehyung sekarang.

"ani, mereka tidak pacaran. Yang dikatakan Namjoon hyung benar kok. Ah ya sudah jam 1.30 pm aku akan kembali ke kelas bersama kookie. Dan kalian segeralah menuju kelas atau ingin dimutilasi oleh Han saem hah?",Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya bersama dengan Jungkook yang setia di sampingnya. Sedangkan yang lain masih memasang wajah bengong mereka dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka. Sadar jika Taehyung sudah tak lagi di hadapan mereka, seketika sebuah perempatan imajiner muncul di atas kepala mereka masing-masing. Yoongi yang merasa dikerjai oleh Taehyung langsung saja mengeluarkan suara merdunya yang membuat telinga berdengung sakit.

"HYA! KIM TAEHYUNG TAK TAHU DIRI AWAS KAU YA!",Yoongi langsung berdiri dari duduknya bersiap untuk mengejar Taehyung dan memberinya pelajaran. Begitu juga dengan Hoseok dan Namjoon yang mengekor di belakang Yoongi, menyisakan Jimin yang masih terbengong-bengong dengan wajah bingungnya yang aneh.

"hah, apa hanya aku yang tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan? Siapa pula itu Kim Seokjin? Ck, membingungkan. Mereka berhutang penjelasan padaku nanti",Jimin pun mulai meninggalkan kantin yang sudah sepi itu karena murid-murid sudah menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Jimin teringat sesuatu...

"OMO! Inikan jamnya Han saem, astaga habislah kau Park Jimin! Kau kan belum mengerjakan tugasnya! Huwaaa...",Jimin berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju kelasnya. Dan seperti itulah keabsurd-an namja-namja tampan dan manis itu. Huh, tampang ternyata tak selalu menjamin kelakuan -_-

SKIP

Seperti yang mereka sepakati, mereka akan pergi untuk merayakan hari jadi TaeKook sepulang sekolah. Tapi Hoseok tak bisa ikut, karena bersikeras ingin ikut dengan Namjoon menuju rumah Taehyung untuk menjemput Seokjin. Usut punya usut Hoseok masih penasaran setengah mati dengan hubungan Namjoon dan juga Seokjin, maka jadilah ia seperti itu. Jungkook dan Taehyung masih saja menatap takjub dua manusia di depan mereka. Bahkan ini adalah mangkuk ramen mereka yang ketiga dan heol mereka bahkan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda sudah kenyang. Taehyung menyerngit curiga, mereka ini ingin di traktir sebagai perayaan hari jadinya dan Jungkook atau kelaparan sih sebenarnya.

"ya kalian berdua, apa kalian ingin membuat aku bangkrut dengan makan seperti orang kesetanan begitu hah?",Taehyung akhirnya melayangkan protesnya yang sempat tertahan karena Jungkook bilang 'sudah biarkan saja,toh hanya ramen'. Dan meskipun itu hanya ramen, itu tetap saja bisa menghabiskan uang seorang Kim Taehyung.

"wae? Kau tak akan jatuh miskin hanya karena membelikan kami beberapa mangkuk ramen Tae. Seperti keluargamu orang tak memiliki harta yang sangaaat banyak saja",Yoongi merengut mendengar protesan Taehyung. Hah ingatkan namja aneh itu, kalau orang tuanya adalah pengusaha sukses yang sudah mendunia, dan sekarang hyungnya pun sudah menjadi seorang dokter muda yang jenius nya setengah mati dan punya rumah sakit sendiri. Apa beberapa mangkuk ramen akan membuat mereka langsung jatuh miskin? Hah, mustahil. Bukan berarti Yoongi dan teman-temannya yang lain orang yang tak mampu, mereka adalah pewaris-pewaris dari perusahaan-perusahaan besar yag ada di korea. Jimin dan Jungkook pun termasuk dalam hitungan itu. Dan membeli ramen adalah perkara sangat mudah bagi mereka, tapi membuat seorang Kim Taehyung yang terkenal sedikit pelit itu sengsara adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi mereka. Karena itu Yoongi dan dua sahabatnya sangat suka menjahili Taehyung maupun kakaknya –Seokjin- .

"hah, terserah kalian sajalah. Makanlah sesuka kalian aku tak peduli",Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook untuk berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kedai ramen itu yang sebelumnya ia meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di meja tempat mereka duduk tadi.

"YA! Odiega?",Yoongi berteriak memanggil dua orang yang tetap berjalan menjauh meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"haish, menyebalkan sekali mereka. Yak, Park berhentilah makan!",Yoongi menatap kesal Jimin yang masih saja memakan ramennya tanpa mempedulikan kedua manusia yang sudah tak terlihat lagi di sekitar tempat mereka berada.

"wae hyung? Aku belum kenyang, lagipula biarkan saja mereka pergi, mereka juga butuh waktu berduaan, dan begitupun dengan kita",Jimin melahap habis suapan terakhir ramennya. Ia tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang masih saja mempoutkan bibirnya. Ah kalau saja bukan tempat ramai pasti Jimin sudah mencium bibir tipis menggoda itu.

"cha, kajja. Kita lanjutkan kencan kita. Bagaimana jika ke taman bermain yang baru saja buka di dekat sungai Han?",Jimin menggenggam erat tangan Yoongi yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya karena wajahnya yang sedikit memerah karena perlakuan Jimin.

AT TAMAN

Jimin dan Yoongi sudah puas berkeliling dan mencoba hampir seluruh wahana yang ada di sana. Bahkan Ghost House yang sangat dibenci Jimin pun sudah mereka masuki, membuat Yoongi tak hentinya tertawa melihat ekspresi ketakutan Jimin yang benar-benar menggelikan itu. Saat ini mereka sedang beristirahat di sebuat bangku di dekat taman bunga mini yang ada di area tersebut, sambil meneguk sebotol air mineral untuk melepaskan dahaga karena lelah memutari tempat itu.

"kau lelah hyung?",Jimin menatap Yoongi yang juga balas menatapnya. Namja manis berkulit pucat itu tersenyum pada Jimin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Apakah kalian tahu, senyum dari Yoongi adalah hal paling langka yang bisa di saksikan. Yoongi hanya akan tersenyum pada orang-orang terdekatnya termasuk kedua orang tuanya. Dan Jimin patut bersyukur karena menjadi orang kedua (setelah orangtuanya) yang bisa melihat Yoongi tersenyum sangat manis dan tertawa lepas dihadapannya. Itu adalah hal yang paling Jimin sukai dari Yoongi.

"Gumawo, sudah mengajakku kemari. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan",Yoongi masih tersenyum menatap Jimin. Hal itu membuat Jimin tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir manis milik kekasihnya itu.

"kemarilah hyung. Mendekatlah padaku",Jimin menepuk-nepuk bangku disampinya yang sedikit memberikan space antara dirinya dan Yoongi. Sang kekasih manis mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan padanya. Ia beringsut mendekat ke arah Jimin, dan langsung saja Jimin menyambar bibir merah ranum milik sang kekasih. Jimin memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut yang membuat mereka berdua dapat merasakan betapa besar cinta mereka masing-masing. Yoongi menikmatinya, meskipun ia sering dibuat kesal oleh kelakuan aneh seorang Park Jimin, tapi ia tak akan pernah mampu menolak pesona namja bermarga Park itu. Ia selau tahu bagaimana caranya membuat Yoongi merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Ia juga selalu memanjakan Yoongi dengan segala macam perhatiannya. Sungguh, Yoongi benar-benar mencintai namja di hadapannya ini. Bahkan Kim Taehyung yang sangat manis pun kalah oleh pesona Park Jimin baginya. Jimin adalah segalanya untuk Yoongi dan begitupun Yoongi bagi Jimin.

Jimin menyudahi ciuman mereka. Ia menempelkan keningnya di kepala Yoongi yang tertunduk, masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang menderu sehabis melakukan ciuman barusan. Jimin tersenyum dalam diamnya, ia mengecup lembut puncak kepala Yoongi yang mengeluarkan aroma mint kesukaan Jimin. Yoongi memeluk Jimin erat, menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang begitu besar.

"kau tahu aku sangat sangat mencintaimu kan hyung? Sesempurna apapun orang lain di luar sana jangan pernah memuji mereka didepanku hyung. Kau tahu aku tidak suka itu kan?", Jimin menatap intens wajah manis sang kekasih yang sudah memerah. Yoongi tersenyum, ah pasti karena ucapannya tadi siang di kantin.

"dan kau juga tahu aku juga sangat sangat mencintaimu kan? Dan percayalah Chim, sesempurna apapun mereka di luar sana kau tetap yang paling sempurna bagiku. Mianhe jika kau merasa tersinggung dengan kata-kataku tadi siang, sungguh aku tak bermaksud apa-apa aku hanya...",belum sempat Yoongi menyelesaikan kata-katanya,Jimin kembali mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Yoongi namun hanya sekilas saja.

"arrasseo, aku tahu hyung kau hanya bercanda. Dan lupakan hal itu, eumm...sudah sangat sore apa kau masih ingin di sini atau pulang?",Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi. Menatapnya dalam.

"ah, aku ingin pulang saja chim. Rasanya aku sangat mengantuk",Yoongi merajuk pada Jimin yang disambut kekehan namja tampan itu.

"hahaha arasseo princess, kajja kita pulang",Jimin bermaksud menggandeng Yoongi namun diurungkannya saat Yoongi menatapnya tajam membuatnya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari menjauh. Ah, ia lupa memanggil Yoongi dengan Princess tadi.

"YA! Park Jimin aku ini namja bodoh! Jangan memanggilku Princess",Yoongi mengejar Jimin yang sudah lebih dulu berlari menghindarinya.

"Mianhe hyung. Habisnya kau terlalu cantik sih, seperti siapa itu yang di dalam film frozen,ELSA. Hahahaha",Jimin masih berlari meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih menyumpahinya di belakang sana. Pertengkaran kecil seperti ini selalu bisa membuat Jimin semakin dan semakin mencintai Yoongi serta selalu merindukan namja manis itu.

Yoongi akhirnya bisa menyusul Jimin yang sudah sampai di tempat mobilnya terparkir manis. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil tersenyum manis menatap Yoongi yang hampir saja sesak nafas karena mengejarnya.

"kau lambat hyung. Aku sudah berkarat menunggumu disini",Jimin berujar dengan wajah seriusnya. Membuat wajah Yoongi semakin merah karena amarah.

"Ya! Enak saja kau! Kajja pulang, aku lelah bodoh",Yoongi berjalan ke pintu di sisi penumpang sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebal. Membuat Jimin tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"arasseo, arasseo aku berhenti tertawa. Kajja pulang. Ah, apa kau ingin menginap di rumahku? Kita bisa membuat MinYoon junior nanti jika kau mau",Jimin memasang wajah polosnya dengan cengiran khasnya membuat Yoongi ingin sekali memukul kepala namja berwajah imut itu.

"Kau cari mati hah?! Tidak ada MinYoon junior, kita sama-sama namja bodoh",dan lagi teriakan itu menggema memenuhi mobil yang sedang dikendarai Park Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin hanya tertawa keras melihat wajah merah sang kekasih dan juga teriakannya.

Dan itulah sepenggal kisah manis namun sedikit absurd dari seorang Park Jimin dan kekasih judesnya yang bisa menjadi sangat manis untuk Jimin yaitu Min Yoongi. Dan seperti kencan-kencan mereka sebelumnya yang akan selalu diwarnai dengan tingkah absurd Jimin dan berakhir dengan teriakan melengking milik Yoongi.

 **THE END**

 **Hehehe mian lama banget baru update lagi. Adakah yang masih nunggu kelanjutan epep abal-abal ini? Author bener-bener minta maaf atas keterlambatan yang bener-bener parah, dikarenakan author kehilangan ide buat nulis hehehe. Dan maaf juga kalo MinYoon moment nya ngga sesuai keingininan. Makasih banyak buat yang dah review dari chap pertama dan maafkan author yang ngga bisa balas review satu2 dan juga kekurangan2 author yang lainnya. Sampai ketemu lagi di FF BTS selanjutnya. ANYEOOOONGGGGGG :D**


End file.
